User blog:TheFazDude/2018 Plans
Hey everyone! Steve's Mineshaft Manager and FNaS Arcade launch in a week, and I'm super excited to share what I have in store. However, the two games are going to take me until mid-June at worst, so I need to figure out what to do for the remaining six months of this year. That's where you come in! I'm going to list all of the ideas that I have for this year, and you'll be able to vote on those you think deserve to be made into pages! Confirmed Currently, three games (and one update) are planned for 2018. Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges: Global Cat-astrophe (Fall 2018) This new update will fix some of GD:LOTB's issues, as well as introduce some new features. Also, Global Cat-astrophe will introduce a new side-story featuring a classic FazbearFreak star. If you think I was done with this game, I'm just ''scratching ''the surface! FazbearFreak Rewind Volume 2 (June-July 2018) I'm planning on releasing Volume 2 of FazbearFreak Rewind this summer! One of the games I'm remastering will be The Shift at The Arcade, but I want to know: which other two of my older games would you like to see rewinded? Let me know in the poll at the bottom! Unconfirmed These are just concepts. You'll be able to vote on which of these you want to see in the poll below! Seven Nights at Sillyvision Now, I know I said SNaS was cancelled due to my lack of interest in Bendy and the Ink Machine. However, that interest has come back up, and I'm motivated to create a new Bendy story that not only will be a great FNaF-style experience, but also a prequel to the events of BATIM. Eight Nights at Eggman's An once-cancelled Sonic/FNaF crossover given new life! Experience a mix of FNaF and Sonic gameplay in an adventure where the possibilites are infinite! Ultimate Custom Night Extended We all know Scott's making an Ultimate Custom Night. But what if it had more characters, less puzzling mechanics, and was driven by the community? Well, that's what UCNE is all about! Capturing every canon character from FNaF 1-6 (and some non-canon characters too!) in one huge night celebrating four years of FNaF! FNaF Series Reimagined (tentative title) If you read my Extended Timeline pages, this project would be a lot like that. However, instead of filling in the gaps of FNaF's story, this series would reinvent it, taking old characters and stories and rebooting them to make them bigger and better! Note that this series will take up lots of my time, and will probably go into 2019. Updates! This option is different than the others. Instead of being a whole new page, by voting for this option, you're interested in me updating some of my older games to have new features and concepts! Vote! Welp, there's all my ideas! Now, all you gotta do is fill out the form on the bottom and tell me what you wanna see from me in 2018! Until then, stay grand! FORM: https://goo.gl/forms/KxmCvLIdK7V4wkvd2 Category:Blog posts